


【好兆头/AC/PWP】关于“圣水”的正确使用方式

by AVeryHugeCloud



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryHugeCloud/pseuds/AVeryHugeCloud





	【好兆头/AC/PWP】关于“圣水”的正确使用方式

  阿兹拉斐尔走进浴室的时候，克鲁里正端坐在浴池中央，欢快地拨弄着浴缸之中所剩无几的浊液以及如霉点一般散落在液体表层的白色漂浮物。他裹挟着前些日刚刚从梅费尔淘来的足够风骚的黑色紧身衣，像慵懒的猫咪一样斜斜地倚靠着池壁，状似无辜地仰视着呆愣地站在房门口的阿兹拉斐尔。

  “哦，我离经叛道的天使，你可总算是回来了。”克鲁里迅速且精准地向着衣冠楚楚的阿兹拉斐尔泼去在他看来足以媲美圣水的液体混合物，里面不仅有他方才自慰之时射出的精液，还有早些时候他们欢愉之时阿兹拉斐尔射进自己肠道的精液，以及些许合理但在挑剔的克鲁里看来还不够完美的生死水（克鲁里牌特级洗澡水，柔顺发丝，滋养肌肤，润滑肠道。地狱特产，恶魔专属，你值得拥有。）。

  “嘿！”阿兹拉斐尔没能来得及抬手遮挡，就感觉过量既冰凉又粘稠的液体如烂泥一般扑打上自己的脸颊以及脖颈。在克鲁里无关痛痒的小把戏的操纵之下，咸腥的液体如灵蛇一般游走在阿兹拉斐尔始终熨烫妥帖的中世纪礼服的褶皱之间，见缝插针地渗透进他的衣领，逐渐遍布他满是抓痕和咬痕的胸膛。

  “我的礼服！”阿兹拉斐尔难过地用手帕擦掉滴滴答答地从发梢滚落至脸颊的精液以及其他说不清道不明的液体，“我已经让它维持了一百八十年的巅峰状态了。”他痛心疾首地检查着上面斑斑驳驳的污迹。

  “我想我可以帮你解决这个问题。”克鲁里岔开腿，分别勾搭上浴缸两侧的池壁，“如果你可以帮我解决我的问题的话。”他意有所指地将视线停留在阿兹拉斐尔的胯部，其中足以令他血脉偾张的活物正在以肉眼可见的速度膨胀起来。

  “唔——”阿兹拉斐尔含含糊糊地说道，“可是这样是不对的，要知道我们——”

  “今天早上刚刚来了一发？”克鲁里忙不迭地补充道。他单手支撑着自己因为欲求不满而昏昏沉沉的脑袋，像裸体模特一样毫不避讳地展露着自己的身体。

  “唔——”阿兹拉斐尔口干舌燥地瞪视着浴池之中宛若垂怜倒影的纳喀索斯一样风姿绰约的克鲁里。现在，相较于平日里如火焰一般朝天支楞的红发，恶魔被精液混合物打得透湿的头发之上少了很多在阿兹拉斐尔看来完全没有必要的发胶，多了些许风干的白浊，也不知道是什么时候沾染上的（阿兹拉斐尔也许，可能，大概是知道的）。克鲁里像是抛却了他的人类皮囊恢复了他的蛇形一样瘫软在浴池之中，任由忽高忽低的浊液漫过他的胸膛。恶魔精瘦的胸肌在足够紧绷的内衣的映衬之下纹理分明，而他原本完全潜藏在水面之下的下体也因为克鲁里故意的顶胯而隐隐约约地显现在污浊的液体之间。好家伙，克鲁里依旧没有穿上他该死的内裤。

  “哦，看在撒旦，哦不，上帝，或者其他什么东西的份上，你能不能从里面出来？”阿兹拉斐尔面红耳赤地别过头，假装无视这个无休无止地释放着雄性荷尔蒙的恶魔。恶魔的诱惑，阿兹拉斐尔暗自告诫着自己春心荡漾的脑袋，绝不能再中了克鲁里的诡计。只可惜，他早已不受控制的腿弯正在恶魔魔法的推波助澜之下不偏不倚地向着万劫不复的深渊走去。

  “如你所愿！”伴随一阵哗啦啦的水声，克鲁里猛地从浴缸之中站立了起来，这下可好，恶魔的身体如芙蓉出水一般艳丽且彻底地暴露在阿兹拉斐尔的视线之中。上帝，阿兹拉斐尔半是惊叹半是羞耻地盯视着伴侣堪称完美的身姿，克鲁里锐利的脸庞之上点缀有晶亮的水珠，恶魔健美的身材在黑色汗衫淋漓尽致的勾勒之下曲线毕露，还有他雌伏在耻毛之间的半软阴茎正光明正大地暴露在燥热的空气之中，带霜缀露，待人采撷。“看到没有，它正在因为你而兴奋。”克鲁里眼疾手快地拉扯过随时准备逃跑的阿兹拉斐尔的手掌，不容置疑地将他一并按压上自己的阴茎。

  “哈——”克鲁里手法老练地引领阿兹拉斐尔，有节奏地撸动自己跃跃欲试的阴茎。天使温热的掌心爱抚过阴茎之上细密的筋脉，挑逗着龟头后方层层叠叠的褶皱，传递出源源不断的爱意。

  “老天！”阿兹拉斐尔羞愧难当地跟随克鲁里的动作，同极端放纵自我的恶魔一道手淫。他感觉自己长久以来用于压抑欲望的所谓的天使准则正在崩塌，尽管这道防线已经因为他和克鲁里的叛逃而变得不再重要。天使用他暂时还不太繁忙的左手将克鲁里搂抱在自己的臂弯之间，方便他更好地将因为快感而像蛇一样不断扭动的恶魔掌控在自己的手心，更好地抚慰恶魔沉甸甸的阴茎。阿兹拉斐尔迎合着克鲁里有意无意地向前递送，掌面与海绵体的摩擦的同时，天使灵巧的指尖剐蹭着恶魔阴茎顶端翕张的铃口，丝丝缕缕的快感宛若游鱼一般游走在克鲁里的跨部，随即扩散至全身。很快，克鲁里的阴茎就像熊熊燃烧的铁棍一样硬挺地刺戳着阿兹拉斐尔的手掌，这已经是他今天第三次勃起了。

  “看着我。”克鲁里扳过始终不肯直视自己的阿兹拉斐尔的脸庞，献祭上恶魔的亲吻。他们像是久旱逢甘霖的旅者一样忘情地拥吻着彼此，天使些微偏热的涎液同恶魔些微偏凉的涎液相互混合，建立了足够完满的平衡。克鲁里热情似火地试探出自己的舌头，大摇大摆地进到阿兹拉斐尔的口腔内部。他轻车熟路地舔舐着阿兹拉斐尔口腔内壁滚烫的粘膜，感受炽热的情欲灼烧自己的舌尖。两条足够灵活的舌头在狭窄的空间之中翻滚，搅动来不及吞咽的涎液。仍旧因为“圣水”而湿漉漉的克鲁里勾搭上阿兹拉斐尔的脖颈，心满意足地啃咬着天使残留有细微伤痕的唇瓣，感受恶魔赠予天使的印刻。他的眉眼之间洋溢着几乎难以承载的喜悦，对于克鲁里来说，他最是喜欢看到正直的天使为他抛却理智，为他痴迷，为他疯狂。

  “强暴我。”恶魔蛊惑道。

  阿兹拉斐尔没有回答，尽管早已被天堂驱逐出境，但是他至今没能允许自己的喉咙里迸发出粗鄙之语。幸好，他的行动可以说明一切。阿兹拉斐尔打了个响指，浴缸之中恶心巴拉的“圣水”总算是消失无踪了。“嘿！这可是精华！”他无视了克鲁里关于“圣水”的养生功效的探讨，将抱怨连篇的恶魔安放在重新更换上清澈的自来水的浴缸之中。他同样跨坐进对于两个成年男性的皮囊来说略显拥挤的浴缸，在急不可耐的克鲁里的帮助之中，阿兹拉斐尔妥善照料了百年的礼服被彻底毁坏殆尽。不过阿兹拉斐尔清楚，克鲁里一定会在事后好心地替他修复的，如果他没有被操晕过去的话。

  “快点！”克鲁里跪坐在阿兹拉斐尔的脚边，像虔诚的信徒一样膜拜着天使粗壮的阴茎。即使是在天堂派发的号称上帝制作的最为完美的躯体之中，这样的尺寸也是相当可观的了。克鲁里随意地用手指刺戳了几下自己湿润的穴肉，便急吼吼地跨坐在阿兹拉斐尔的腿根之上，准备引导天使硬挺的阴茎进入自己。

  “不用再润滑一下？”阿兹拉斐尔体贴地询问。

  “我都被干了这么多次了，哪里还用得着？”克鲁里直挺挺地向下坐去。膨胀的龟头横冲直撞着破开仍旧残留有些许精液的肠道，目标明确地冲向能够令恶魔销魂蚀骨的穴心。在重力的加持以及池水的润滑之下，阿兹拉斐尔的阴茎顺畅且迅速地顶操进克鲁里的肠道深处。克鲁里喘息着撑持住阿兹拉斐尔的肩膀，感受膨胀的阴茎顶开他的屁眼，填满他的肠道。

  “哈——”阿兹拉斐尔按压住克鲁里因为多次被玩弄而略微酸软的臀瓣，上上下下地顶操着恶魔的穴道。粗长的阴茎如刀刃一般撕裂勉强贴合着彼此的肠道，转而又如活塞一样富有节奏地抽送，没有给予恶魔丝毫喘息的机会。伴随阿兹拉斐尔极为用力的深进深出，他的囊袋猛烈地拍击着克鲁里被操得门户大开的臀瓣，一时之间，水花四溅。

  “唔——”在阵阵如海啸一般波涛汹涌的快感的冲击之中，克鲁里感觉自己即将抵达顶峰。真是棒极了！克鲁里在自己的脑海之中高声地欢呼，他又一次成功地通过刺激前列腺而快速达到高潮。大约被天使反复操屁股的好处就在于，他可以像一个淫荡的婊子一样随时随地的撅高屁股，享受高潮迭起的舒爽，无论伴侣是否心甘情愿地奉献了他的阴茎。克鲁里大睁着他棕黄的竖瞳，其中闪烁着宛如星辰一般耀眼的光亮，这是他高潮的标志。

  “哈——”混杂着些微淡黄色尿液的白浊喷射在洁净的池水之中，再次有意无意地炮制出了克鲁里所谓的“圣水”。

  “嘿！”克鲁里瞪视着阿兹拉斐尔略带责备的湛蓝眼睛，“你可不能指望一个在短短两个小时里面高潮了三次的恶魔还能射出什么好看东西！”克鲁里毫无愧意地继续说道，“需要我帮帮你吗？”他略微抬高高潮过后酸软的腰腹，慢慢悠悠地磨蹭着阿兹拉斐尔依旧硬得生疼的阴茎。

  “如果你愿意的话。”阿兹拉斐尔调换位置，将克鲁里扑倒在水波之中。他开始更为凶狠地顶操恶魔高潮过后逐渐收紧的肠道，聆听恶魔嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。在阿兹拉斐尔激烈的摩擦之中，愈发膨胀的阴茎抚平了肠道之中的褶皱，带出了些许来不及回笼的嫩肉。充血的穴肉可怜巴巴地聚拢在穴道的入口处，在浴池冰冷的液体的刺激之下缓慢收缩，找寻着返回温热穴道的机会。

  阿兹拉斐尔抽插了不下百余次，这才不疾不徐地释放在恶魔的穴道之中。滚烫的液体拍打在过分敏感的穴壁之上，刺激得穴肉像捕食猎物的食人花一样紧咬住其中的异物。尽管阿兹拉斐尔已经在今天清晨时分和克鲁里来上了一炮，但是他依旧精力旺盛。丰沛的精华倒灌进克鲁里的肠道的同时，还有很多顺流而下，为“圣水”提供了更多必不可少的原材料。

  此时此刻，克鲁里已经因为反反复复地颠簸而头晕目眩。他懒洋洋地蜷缩在阿兹拉斐尔的怀抱之中，含含糊糊地说道：

  “拉斐尔。”

  “嗯？”

  “我想我成功引诱了你。”

  “我知道。”

  我一直都知道。


End file.
